Dot and the Kangaroo
Dot and the Kangaroo is a 1977 Australian film which combines animation and live-action. It is based on children's literature book Dot and the Kangaroo by Ethel Pedley. Plot When 5-year-old Dot finds herself lost in the Australian bush, a red kangaroo who has lost her joey (baby kangaroo), promises to help Dot find her way home. In the process, the kangaroo introduces Dot to a number of other animals, teaching her a greater appreciation for nature. Cast *Barbara Frawley as Dot *Joan Bruce as the Kangaroo and Dot's Mother *Spike Milligan as Mr. Platypus *June Salter as Mrs. Platypus *Ross Higgins as Willie Wagtail *Ron Haddrick as Dot's Father *Lola Brooks *Peter Gwynne *Richard Meikle Production Yoram and Sandra Gross wanted to make an Australian animated feature for the world market. They read a series of books before deciding on Dot and the Kangaroo. Two thirds of the budget was provided by the Australian Film Commission.Andrew Pike and Ross Cooper, Australian Film 1900-1977: A Guide to Feature Film Production, Melbourne: Oxford University Press, 1998, 320 The movie backdrop was filmed on location in and around Jenolan Caves and the Warragamba Dam Catchment Area of the Blue Mountains in New South Wales, Australia. Although the film uses many of the same elements as other animated children's musicals involving animals, such as many of the Disney classics from the United States, the film is essentially Australian in its use of icons and accents. It also references Indigenous Australian culture in some scenes which depict animation of cave paintings and aboriginal dancing.Rick Thompson, The Oxford Companion to Australian Film, 1999, Oxford University Press, Soundtrack The movie featured an original soundtrack including several lyrical melodies except Dreamtime by Sue Walker composed by Bob Young, John Palmer, and Marion Von Alderstein, while Bob Young provided additional lyrics, and they were recorded by Maurie Wilmore. ;Lyrics by John Palmer : *Dreamtime - Sue Walker *Quark Ducks *The Bunyip *Platypus Duet *Click-ity Click *In the Kangaroo Pouch ;Lyrics by Marion Von Alderstein *I'm a Frog Reception The film was a success, being screened around the world and returning its cost within three years.Antoinette Starkiewicz, "Yoram Gross", Cinema Papers, August 1984 p338 It allowed Yoram Gross to enlarge his production company and market his family films in the United States. Additionally, the film's use of animation set against photographic backgrounds established the style for many of his later films. Release In the 1980s, the first seven films were released on VHS in the United States, the first one by Magnetic Video, the next two by CBS/Fox Video and the next four by Family Home Entertainment. A DVD version of the film was released on October 30, 2001 by Hen's Tooth Video. In Australia there is a complete series DVD set of all the Dot films. They also were released on DVD on Digiview Entertainment. One of them is the first film which was released in 2005 by Digiview Productions and re-released in 2006 by Digiview Entertainment. The first film was also treated as a public domain film in the United States, though it remains copyrighted. The various films were shown on the Disney Channel in the late 1980s through the 1990s in the United States, and on the Family Channel in Canada. Sequels The Yoram Gross Studios followed up the first film with another eight movies between 1981 and 1994. The theme behind all of the films in the Dot series is the negative impact of humanity on animal life in nature. The sequels are as follows: #''Around the World with Dot'' (1981) #''Dot and the Bunny'' (1983) #''Dot and the Koala'' (1984) #''Dot and Keeto'' (1985) #''Dot and the Whale'' (1986) #''Dot and the Smugglers'' (1987) #''Dot Goes to Hollywood'' (1987) #''Dot in Space'' (1994) Footnotes External links * * *[http://www.ozmovies.com.au/movie/dot-and-the-kangaroo Dot and the Kangaroo] at Oz Movies Category:1977 films Category:1970s adventure films Category:1977 animated films Category:Australian animated films Category:Australian children's films Category:Children's adventure films Category:Australian drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Australian films Category:1970s musical comedy films Category:Animated duos Category:Films directed by Yoram Gross Category:Fictional kangaroos and wallabies Category:1970s comedy-drama films Category:Australian comedy films Category:Australian musical films Category:Australian comedy-drama films Category:Buddy films Category:1970s buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Female buddy films Category:Musical drama films Category:1970s musical films Category:Films about kangaroos and wallabies Category:Films set in Australia Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with credits before the title Category:Films with closing credits Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Pictures animated films